<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prized Possession by peachyjwoos (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219178">Prized Possession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peachyjwoos'>peachyjwoos (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cars, Dating, Holding Hands, M/M, Racing, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peachyjwoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know every time we compete there's always a price for the one who wins and a loss for the one who looses." Doyoung definitely knows what Jaehyun is talking about and he mentally wants to curse Yuta for foreshadowing this, "I've lost many things to you including one of the most expensive piece that I've got." Jaehyun grins </p><p>"Now, let me decide what I want from you." Jaehyun smirks and Doyoung wants to tear that smirk off the younger's face</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prized Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really know how racing works, please excuse my lack of knowledge about it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun watched the people gather to their respective seats as he prepares the condition of his baby, his car. Jaehyun's most prized possession and he pledged to himself that will never change, he'll never let his attention be directed to others other than his car, that the most important thing in his life will be his-</p><p>𝘞𝘰𝘸, 𝘸𝘩𝘰'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?</p><p>Jaehyun's forehead creased as he watches the male walks towards his rival, Doyoung, that makes his forehead creased a little bit more as he watches the boy hugged Doyoung. He hears Taeyong laugh beside him </p><p>"That's Doyoung's little brother." Taeyong stated, "In case you're interested, Doyoung is very protective of him and with the state of both of you, he'll probably never give you a chance to hit with his brother." Taeyong laughs, and he felt Johnny's arm draped around his shoulder</p><p>"Don't be so mean to him babe, we never know what he's willing to take just for the boy." Johnny pointed out Doyoung's younger brother using his lips</p><p>Jaehyun rolled his eyes at the couple, "Little brother? How come I never seen him before?" </p><p>"Do you have to?" Jaehyun wanted to punch Johnny for that </p><p>"It's only his second time to watch his brother compete I think, the first one is against that Lucas, he took an interest in Doyoung's brother so Doyoung went crazy on that race that he makes sure to beat Lucas, And Lucas lost and ever since that Doyoung never let his brother watch his match until now." </p><p>"So if you think that you'll have a chance, then think again," Johnny says, how much more can Johnny be a savage towards Jaehyun</p><p>"How can you withstand this man?" Jaehyun asked Taeyong while the latter just shrugged, "And who said that I'm interested in him? I just wanna know who is he." Jaehyun said sounding so defensive </p><p>"Alright, whatever helps you to win" Taeyong laughs as he focuses on checking Jaehyun's car </p><p>Jaehyun can't help but to stare at Jungwoo, curious about the younger, and Johnny being the observant person that he is, can clearly see the way Jaehyun's gaze is still on the younger </p><p>"You're not interested in him, right Taeyong?" Jaehyun hears Johnny asked his boyfriend</p><p>"Of course, I'm not, I'm only interested in you, I don't know Jaehyun though" Taeyong answers and Jaehyun can't help but to glare at the two while the couple laugh at him </p><p>Jaehyun throws the towel that he's holding while he walks towards the brothers</p><p>"Look at that." Johnny look at the male leaving "He's not interested my ass" Johnny laughs</p><p>"Let him be, Jungwoo is indeed attractive though maybe that's why Doyoung is overprotective of him." </p><p>"Right, and maybe it's the right time for Jaehyun to find someone who can reciprocate his love rather than this car." Johnny chuckles as he slightly kicks the car's tire </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Doyoung Hyung!" Doyoung looks up from where he was sitting when he hears a familiar voice call out his name</p><p>"Oh? Jungwoo!" Doyoung was nuzzled with a warm hug that came from his younger brother, "What are you doing here?" Doyoung asked his younger brother with a confused look because he never asked Jungwoo to come to his match today so why is he here? Doyoung wonders </p><p>It's not a bad thing exactly, it's just that the last time Jungwoo watched him race, his opponent tries to persuade his brother into dating him which Doyoung is really not fond about since Jungwoo is so young back then and he definitely won't let his brother date some jerk that named Lucas, he might be a foot taller than Doyoung but he's not intimidated with him especially if it involves his brother </p><p>Jungwoo rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm really not planning to come since you always told me not to go but then your boyfriend asked me to come here with him and now I can't see him anywhere." Jungwoo sounds annoyed, Yuta had dragged him here to support his brother when Jungwoo can be at home right now doing his skincare routine to take care of his lovable face but instead, Yuta had chosen to drag Jungwoo here without his will and now he's nowhere to be seen and that pisses Jungwoo off</p><p>"I just went to the bathroom, okay? No need to be so pressed about it." Yuta suddenly appears behind Doyoung wrapping his arms around the male, the older brother leaned a little bit to press a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead earning an 'ew' from the younger </p><p>"You know, maybe you should find yourself a boyfriend instead of always complaining about us being disgusting." Yuta sassed at Jungwoo before letting go of his hold on Doyoung before bumping his shoulder into Jungwoo and Jungwoo, who got caught off guard stumbles </p><p>Yuta made a surprise face while he claps like a seal, "Oh maybe It's coming right now!" The brother look at the direction where Yuta is looking and Jungwoo saw a male almost his height, in a racing suit contradicting what Doyoung is wearing, with a fine-looking face and a nice styled hair</p><p>"Oh no, everyone but not him and Lucas." Doyoung shooked his head </p><p>"Why not? Jaehyun is a nice kid though even though you two are rivals we both know how nice Jaehyun is outside the field." And Doyoung who's usually talkative and always complains about Jungwoo's maybe 'potential partner' was awfully quiet that makes his boyfriend smirk </p><p>"You're thinking about it aren't you?" Yuta laughs, while Jungwoo just watched the couple bickers and constantly wondering his eyes everywhere not really understanding what the couple is talking about right now until Yuta dragged him back to their seat so they can watch comfortably </p><p>"I'll leave you two to talk!" Yuta says before dragging Jungwoo out of the sight of the two racers </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you have a younger brother, Hyung." Jaehyun leans at Doyoung newly polished car as he looks at the elder acting all innocent like him and Doyoung's not gonna compete with each other tonight </p><p>"Acting all nice suddenly aren't you?" Doyoung chuckles before he returns the younger's look at him, "What do you want, Jung?" </p><p>"You know every time we compete there's always a price for the one who wins and a loss for the one who looses." Doyoung definitely knows what Jaehyun is talking about and he mentally wants to curse Yuta for foreshadowing this, "I've lost many things to you including one of the most expensive piece that I've got." Jaehyun grins </p><p>"Now, let me decide what I want from you." Jaehyun smirks and Doyoung wants to tear that smirk off the younger's face </p><p>Doyoung is still quiet, not saying anything, waiting for the younger to finish talking because, to be honest, Doyoung knows where this conversation is going. Fuck Jungwoo and his stupid pretty face that attracts Doyoung's opponent every time</p><p>"I heard that your brother is off-limits," Jaehyun stated, blinding grin still present on his dimpled face, Doyoung glared at the younger not really liking where this talk is going </p><p>"Look, Jung, It's probably your first time seeing my brother and you are probably not serious with him so-"</p><p>"I'm willing to bet my car." 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵? That statement almost choke Doyoung making him speechless Jaehyun is willing to bet his car? Unbelievable. If other people were to ask Jaehyun what's the most important thing in his life he'd answer his car in a heartbeat and now Jaehyun is betting his car for what? for his brother, Doyoung scoffed and look at the male still leaning in his car suspiciously </p><p>"What? I'm serious, I'm betting my car just so I don't miss a chance to date your pretty brother." Doyoung chuckles </p><p>"And what makes you so sure that my brother will date you?" Jaehyun momentarily thinks that Doyoung is considering his bet and Jaehyun? to be honest is deadly serious, he's certainly willing to lose his car, Jungwoo is just too pretty and Jaehyun won't let his chance slip away from his hands</p><p>"First, I'm great at racing, Secondly, I'm handsome," Jaehyun says with so much confident, Doyoung wants to smack his helmet on the younger's head so he could talk something with sense </p><p>"But seriously who wouldn't want to date me? He should be flatter that I'm betting my car for him, for the four years that I'm in this game I'm never this willing to bet my car, And besides isn't it a good deal? If I lose you get to have my car and I'll probably never have a chance to date your brother and If I win I get to have a nice date with your beautiful brother and I won't lose my car." Doyoung thinks that the deal isn't fair, his brother in exchange for the car? No way, but the sincere look on Jaehyun's face makes him agree</p><p>"Okay, Deal." Doyoung shook Jaehyun's hand that's already waiting for him to actually accept the deal and Jaehyun smiles in victory </p><p> </p><p>𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵</p><p>The couple think that Jaehyun is going crazy, ever since he came back from talking with Doyoung the younger have been smiling non-stop, displaying his dimple face for everyone to see </p><p>"What's wrong with you? Why are you smiling so creepily?" Johnny asked and even acted like something bolt on his system </p><p>"I bet my car." The couple gasp, if earlier they think that Jaehyun is crazy now they think he's insane, with the way he's smiling while saying those words that sane Jaehyun wouldn't even wanna think </p><p>"Jae, what the fuck?" Taeyong confusedly "Have you lost your mind?" Taeyong is pissed, with how Jaehyun isn't thinking twice on the situation even though they're not exactly aware of why Jaehyun made such hasty decision but somehow have an idea on the reason why, and Taeyong wanted to laugh in such serious situation </p><p>"Or maybe lost his heart?" Johnny grins so much that it became painful for the two to watch, Taeyong only see Johnny grins like that when he's really liking the situation </p><p>"Maybe both, really Jae? I thought you're not interested" </p><p>"Well okay, I lied. I'm very much interested."</p><p>"Yeah we can totally see that, we were just confirming it" The couple laughs, "But for fuck sake why would you bet your car?" Taeyong asked, not forgetting Jaehyun's words earlier </p><p>"To show that I'm sincere." The couple's brows drawn closer, sincere? </p><p>"Sincere with what?" </p><p>"With his younger brother." </p><p>The couple gasps while Jaehyun shoot them a glare for being too dramatic, What? is it a bad thing? and besides, It's not like he forced Doyoung to agree, Jaehyun himself is surprised that Doyoung agreed to his deal and now all Jaehyun needed to do is to win, to not lose his car and of course, his date with Doyoung's younger brother </p><p>"I can't believe Doyoung agreed," Johnny gasps out while his lover shooked his head in disbelief</p><p>"I know, I can't believe it either, guess the luck is on me today." Jaehyun grins, if the luck is with him today, he'll surely win and if not he'll make sure he will win, Jaehyun beamed </p><p> </p><p>"I still can't believe you drag me here when Doyoung Hyung clearly told me not to come in any of his matches," Jungwoo rolled his eyes as he settles himself beside the older male</p><p>"Stop complaining already, besides Doyoung is not mad, so I guess it's okay right?" Yuta chuckles as he flickers Jungwoo's forehead earning a soft groan from the younger </p><p>"Who's that?" Yuta trail where the younger is looking, when he noticed where the younger is still looking, he can't help but to smirk to himself. When Jungwoo first watched Doyoung's match he's not really interested in anything, he just sits down and waited for the match to finish so he can go home with his brother and sleep comfortably in his bed without having to worry if Doyoung is fine or not and the fact that Jungwoo is asking who Doyoung's opponent are, it only means that Jungwoo is interested </p><p>"Doyoung's contender." Yuta simply said and he doesn't miss the way Jungwoo slightly tilted his head like he's scanning the male </p><p>"Interested?" Yuta grins which immediately receives a stagger looked from the younger </p><p>"What? No!" Jungwoo ended up sounding so defensive that Yuta laughed hard earning a few glares from the around them and Jungwoo was annoyed, not with Yuta but with himself because he knew that for many years that Yuta had been dating his brother, he knows that Yuta perfectly memorize Jungwoo's comportment</p><p>"Alright! No need to be defensive though, His name is Jaehyun by the way, because you look interested in him." Jungwoo shoots a death glare to Yuta while the older stayed unbothered  </p><p>"I said I'm not," Jungwoo rolled his eyes "Just watch your boyfriend and leave me alone the match is about to start." </p><p>"Alright, I'll cheer for Doyoung and you'll cheer for Jaehyun! I'm sure Doyoung wouldn't mind if you'll cheer for his rival." Yuta grins as he watched Jungwoo's face turned into a more annoyed look while sinking in his seat a little more with arms cross around his chest completely showing that he's annoyed </p><p>Jungwoo doesn't respond, he just stayed mummed somewhat afraid that he'll spill that he is maybe interested in the male but Jungwoo is sure that the male isn't, he's not even sure if the male knew him or not considering it's only the second time he watched Doyoung's match and the first one isn't against him </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Jaehyun spare Doyoung one last glance before smirking and getting in his car and Doyoung had never seen Jaehyun this combative and Doyoung wonder why</p><p>Is it because of the reason that he might lose his car or it's because of the chances of Jaehyun dating his brother? </p><p>Either of the reason, Doyoung still wants to win because that's the only way he can find their deal fair, he'll get to have Jaehyun's most beloved car and Jaehyun won't get to date his brother but looking at Jaehyun's eagerness Doyoung knew that it'll not be an easy fight and it'll probably hurt his ego if his brother will see him lose </p><p>Doyoung got in the car, roaring his car as a sign that he's ready, both of them are ready and the match is starting right now and Doyoung does everything in his will power to be ahead than Jaehyun</p><p>For the first time in Doyoung's career, he's actually scared to lose maybe because he's still overprotective of his brother. Doyoung knew that Jaehyun isn't really a bad person, he's actually not his usual self in the race in fact after that when there's no car involve, Jaehyun is the dimpled boy who looks like a prince that loves his cars so much so Doyoung thinks that he doesn't really have a reason to be scared because deep down himself he knew that Jaehyun is a gentleman and it's really up to Jungwoo if he'll date Jaehyun or not </p><p>Doyoung is lost in his thoughts and he's almost at the finish line when Jaehyun outrun him making Jaehyun win </p><p>The match is so heated every time Jaehyun is ahead of Doyoung, Doyoung will overtake and vice versa but in the end, luck really must be in Jaehyun's hands right now </p><p>When Doyoung got out of his car the first thing he saw is the smug look on Jaehyun's face, Jaehyun swings his car keys in front of Doyoung's face with the widest smile ever before putting it back to his pocket</p><p>"A deal is a deal, Hyung." Jaehyun looks at the side where Jungwoo is sitting, much to the younger's surprise, the two walk to the direction where the two male is seated, while the couple on Jaehyun's team can't believe that Jaehyun actually won, it's not that they don't trust Jaehyun it's just that they all know how exceptional Doyoung's skills are and they're surprised too about the fact that Doyoung indeed agree on Jaehyun's deal as they watch both males walk towards Doyoung's younger brother, Jungwoo </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo looked at his brother confused, Why is Doyoung walking towards them? usually, after a race, they were supposed to go back inside the garage and not walk towards the spectators. </p><p>Jungwoo glance at the male beside him but Yuta is just clueless as he is and now what the fuck is happening? Why is this Jaehyun guy offering his hand to Jungwoo </p><p>Jungwoo look at the male confused and look at his brother with a pleading look to explain the situation to him before looking back at his brother's rival </p><p>"I'm Jaehyun, nice to meet you Jungwoo" Jaehyun greeted with the brightest fucking grin on his face that can make the stars in the night jobless and the younger is confused and amused that the male know him </p><p>"It looks like I don't have to introduce myself anymore, nice meeting you Jaehyun" Jungwoo accepts Jaehyun's waiting hand and Jungwoo was surprised when the male kisses the back of his hand. Doyoung coughed behind the racer </p><p>"Moving too fast aren't you Jaehyun?" Doyoung says and Yuta throw Doyoung a knowing gaze before he smirks, cannot believe that Jaehyun is indeed interested in the younger and what surprise him the most is how Doyoung even agrees to this </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo didn't expect his night to turn out this way, sitting inside a car of a man he barely knows. He expected his night to be inside his room listening to some slow dance music or to some Jazz depends on his mood while sipping his third coffee of the day while working on the files that he needs to pass to his boss as soon as possible.</p><p>But here he is, hands fidgeting as he watched where the male is taking him, certainly, Jungwoo is not really mad at Doyoung and like everyone else, he's just as shocked as Yuta when Doyoung break out the news to them </p><p>𝘚𝘰, 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘸𝘰𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘦𝘳𝘬 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦," 𝘋𝘰𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘑𝘢𝘦𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 "𝘣𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘐 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘯."  𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘸𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯</p><p>"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable for suddenly asking you out on a date." Jungwoo looks at the sudden voice that invaded the silence that's surrounding the car, the other male is using his left hand to slightly scratched the back of his neck while the other was still holding on the steering wheel, the veins in his hand visible and Jungwoo has to admit that he finds that sexy </p><p>"No it's fine, I'm just a little surprised." Jungwoo look down at his fidgeting fingers, Jaehyun took this as an opportunity to hold the younger's hands </p><p>"Don't be nervous, I won't do something I know you'll be uncomfortable." Jaehyun's reassuring smile really help Jungwoo ease his nervousness and he was glad that despite Jaehyun looking like a beast when he races he's actually so gentle and caring and it warms Jungwoo's heart that someone as likable as Jaehyun had wanted to take him out on a date </p><p>"What would you want for a midnight snack? since it the only thing we can get for now but I hope after this I can take you out on a proper dinner." Jungwoo's glance who was once at their holding hands was now looking at the older male in the driving seat </p><p>"I'm fine with anything you like, I'm really not a picky eater," Jungwoo stated as he gives a shy smile to Jaehyun as he tears his gaze away from the male to the road in front of them "And, I'd really like if we do this again," Jungwoo whispers and Jaehyun can't help the smile that's slowly creeping on his face</p><p>𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘒𝘪𝘮 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘸𝘰𝘰.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't think of a better ending so I thought that I'd leave it to your imagination how Jaehyun and Jungwoo's date goes on</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>